The present invention relates to a catch device of improved type, particularly adapted to be used in the locks of vehicle doors, operable automatically to compensate for the clearances between the fork and the striker pin during closure of the door.
It is known that door lock catch devices currently used on vehicles comprise a striker pin fixed to the door jamb and a fork and catch carried by the door and operable to cooperate by snap engaging together. Movement of the door towards the jamb has the effect of causing rotation of the fork upon contact with the striker pin. When the rotation of the fork is completed then it is engaged both with the striker pin and the catch, which locks it in position thus ensuring closure of the door. During the movement described, the fork always contacts the striker pin on the side facing towards the door. When the door is closed, the effect of the resilient thrust of the door seals is to press the door outwardly, thereby carrying the striker pin into contact with the opposite side of the fork. Consequently, therefore, during closure of the door, because of the necessary clearance between the striker pin and that part of the fork intended to engage it, the user is required to make the door move through a greater movement than that strictly necessary to achieve closure thereof. The door itself, because of the above-mentioned clearance, must be moved beyond its final closure position. Consequently, the force required by the user to close the door is significantly greater than that which would be required to bring the same door into its final closure position in the absence of clearances.